


Tarzan discovers homosexuality with Deadpool

by Stilienski



Series: Playing the slash game [4]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Tarzan - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I HEREBY APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE RUINED CHILDHOODS.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tarzan discovers homosexuality with Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

> I HEREBY APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE RUINED CHILDHOODS.

He’d just been casually slaying the people he was payed to slay when some kind of blurry man came whooshing in, convinced that he needed saving. Okay fine, he may have been a little outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered and outplanned, but he was doing totally fine. (Yes he was bleeding from multiple shotwounds and yes he had his hand cut off, but that would heal! He totally didn’t need saving and definitely not from this monkey man.

But when he came too and the unicorns had disappeared, he didn’t mind being saved so much anymore. The monkey man was a lot more attractive when you could actually see him instead of being a blur hanging from a jungle rope thing. Oh Deadpool was going to enjoy this… him… and his abs of steel. Spidey be damned.

“So, monkeyman, thanks for all those heroics back there. You saved me like the damsel in distress that I was.” He winked and crawled over to swat the mini cloth out of the way.

“Honey, let me pay you back. I bet it’s going to feel huge in this hand.”


End file.
